What Gets a Puppet Master
by Suigetsu Kushina36
Summary: Sasori's a puppet lover. Deidara's a puppet. IT'S HALLOWEEN! Let's see the fun!


**What Gets a Puppet Master**

_** HAPPY (late) HALLOWEEN! ^^' Only because I came up with this story idea late. Then there's needing to write the damn thing…**_

_** SO! Since I don't usually write and have not many followers (or friends) or nothing, I suppose you should be told why this Halloween story is important. For 3 reasons. 1) I LOVE Halloween. 2) I really really really love puppets, marionettes, those Bloody Marionette things on Devil May Cry, I think, 3. Yeah. And, 3) I VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VEEEEERRRYYYYYYY MUCH LOVE ANY SMUT STORY THAT HAS DEIDARA! ANY! No, Sasodei is not my OTP, but with my puppet love and Deidara smut love, I have to. It's just nature. So, HERE YA GO! Enjoy the smut! ^^**_

I have always loved Halloween. It's a great holiday. Scaring children, dressing up, having fun at the annual Halloween party. Yup, always amazing.

Every year the Akatsuki has a Halloween party and most of the time, everyone's there. Hidan's usually dressed as something scary, skeleton, zombie, whatever. Itachi has this strange thing about being a demon every year. He has horns and a tail and somehow finds an outfit that makes him look like a rock star. Kakuzu never comes. Zetsu's already scary. Konan somehow gets "sick" every year and never comes. You know what, instead of explaining all this, we'll just say it's usually Pain, Hidan, Itachi, Deidara and me. Sometimes Zetsu. There. And Deidara and I usually do the same thing each year; we dress as the outcast reapers.

Deidara and I do this creepy skeleton face paint and wear full black cloaks. Then we go out and scare Trick-or-Treating children until it's actually time for the party. We always have so much fun. So, as you can imagine, I woke up the day before Halloween already getting excited.

I walked into the kitchen to find Itachi and Deidara flipping through a costume catalog together. I'll admit, I was a bit jealous about how close they were, but I wouldn't dare say anything. See, Deidara and I have a weird relationship, you could say. I know, EVERYONE knows, that Deidara loves me. He's always trying to get my attention, flaunting everything he's got to make sure I can see him really. We're friends, so when he acts that way and I "ignore" it, he knows I'm messing with him and it doesn't upset him that I don't show that kind of interest. He whines at me to love him, tries his hardest to seduce me, but for both of us it's a fun game. When he's actually a little serious about this game, the Friend Zone game we play, I always tell him I'm just not that way. That isn't really true though… It's just…really complicated…

Anyway, so Itachi and Deidara were flipping through this magazine as I walked in. I walked over to them and leaned over Itachi to look at the page. I didn't even have to see Itachi's face to know he didn't like me touching him.

"Good morning." I said casually. Deidara giggled, which made me smile. "What's that one?" I pointed to one of the costumes in the magazine.

"Umm, it says an Evil Prince, but I think it looks more like a demon…demoness…Minus dress," Itachi said. Deidara laughed.

"I'd wear it," he said.

"What about the outcast reapers?" I fake whined, not expecting him to say what I did after.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna be something different this year. That's why we got this. Sorry, Danna," Deidara said.

I looked at him, a little hurt. We were always outcast reapers, what could have made him change his mind. "Oh…" I said quietly, looking back down.

"I'm sorry… B-but this gives you a chance to be something different too. Like…a puppet master! Wouldn't even have to buy a costume for that."

"Yeah…" I sulked away to leave them to costume searching. Why did Deidara suddenly change his mind? Was the idea stupid or something? No, we'd been reapers for the passed four years. Why'd it change?

I guess I can't be sad about it, Deidara does what he does. That's how he is and has always been, for as long as I've known him. I bet he'll still be something nice.

The next day I hadn't seen Deidara at all, or Itachi. Obito said he left with Itachi that morning. Probably costume shopping. Oh well. Today is Halloween and I will not let anything ruin my mood. I was excitedly prancing around everywhere, and, accidently, running into everyone… So they told me to sit down.

I sat in the living room watching Pain and Hidan preparing for the party that was in a few hours. This year, so Hidan had said when he saw me sitting and being bored, Itachi's brother and their cousin were coming. It could've been a family reunion, if Obito had stayed. He wasn't really into the holiday. Weird considering him. I didn't really care though. I was actually a little excited to see the littlest Uchiha, and I don't mean Sasuke. Their cousin was a cute and curious cross-dressing teen boy, who everyone called Greed, even though he actually preferred his full name Greed-Ling. He was nice and always brought out the best in his two cousins. They were as protective over him as I am over Deidara.

Speaking of the blonde beauty, where was he? The party started in and hour and a half and we haven't even gone out to scare people. I was getting worried. He's been acting different lately; first the costume thing, then leaving in the morning without telling me, now we don't get to scare anyone? Is he trying to avoid me now? Maybe he just…gave up on me…

I guess I'd fallen asleep. Hidan woke me up and told me Sasuke and Greed were on their way so I should get myself ready. Hidan was already in his Grim Reaper costume, face painted black and gray. I stood up and stretched, then went to figure out what I was gonna be. I decided to take Deidara's advice. With a little minor make up around my eyes, and keeping on my usual dark purple, almost black, hooded cloak on, I was a puppet master. And apparently that's exactly what Deidara wanted.

When I walked back out into the living room, I noticed Itachi with his demon tail. I smiled as I realized that meant Deidara was back. Then when I walked all the way into the living room, I found the blonde I was looking for.

… And it took everything I could possibly find within me, and a bit I was unaware that I had, to stay in one spot and not jump and rape the kid.

Deidara was slouched down on the couch (the most perfect sexual position) looking back at me with a smile. He wore a small, black jacket over a white button-up shirt with a black vest, black pants squeezing him in ways I could only imagine me to do, and tall, black boots with endless buckles running down the sides. And to top it off, an adorable tiny hat was so delicately clipped on his head, which only made the beautiful eye décor even more noticeable…

Yup, Deidara…was a puppet…

"Well, Danna?" Deidara said, being seductive in every possible sense of the word.

With all that strength I was using before, times twenty, I merely smirked and said, "You're weird, Deidara." I heard him laugh as I turned away from him and sat in a chair, trying to look as if I wasn't trying to avoid looking at him. Lucky for me Greed and Sasuke arrived just then and we were all talking to them. It would have been fine if Greed hadn't seen Deidara and completely fallen in love with his outfit. Greed loved puppets too, but I could tell he wasn't affected as much as I was by the blondes look.

Greed and Deidara sat together and talked about how they loved each others outfits, Greed flaunting his feminine figure in a demoness outfit that even had black wings. I guess the demon costumes were an Uchiha thing because Sasuke too wore a tail and demonic claws. All three present Uchihas had the same thin black tail.

So, I stayed preoccupied with Sasuke so I could avoid a certain blonde. We talked about anything we could to distract me from the blonde sitting behind me. Eventually I heard said blonde obnoxiously announce that he was hungry, just a way he had of interrupting everything, and he and Greed left to the kitchen to find some food. That's when Itachi jumped from nowhere and, with the help of his little brother, attacked me.

"I saw that earlier," he whispered, smiling knowingly at me. Nothing ever got passed Uchihas. "Deidara picked out that outfit especially for you, you know."

"He's trying so hard to get your attention," Sasuke chimed in. "Can't you at least pretend to be in love with him, just for tonight? Or even pay attention to him, that's all he wants."

"Guys, I know this. But you know I just don't feel that way." _Totally a lie._ "Even if I pretend to be interested I know he'll take it too far, thinking I really do love him, and I don't wanna break his heart. He's still my friend, and I really do care about him."

The two Uchihas looked at each other for a moment. Then Sasuke said, "Okay." The two moved back to where they were and refused to speak a word, even though Hidan had obviously seen that whole thing and asked them what happened. He asked me too, and I only smiled.

Deidara came back in, but Greed didn't follow. He was in the kitchen talking to Pain. The blonde slouched back down into the couch and violently pushed his boot against the edge of the table, making it shift forward slightly. I think he was frustrated because I was ignoring him. I could see he was trying hard to hide it though.

Pain snooped out into the doorway and told everyone to join him and Greed, so everyone got up and left. As I was getting up, I turned around to see that Deidara wasn't moving from his position on the couch. I didn't want to leave him there, he was really upset. I turned back around and sat myself next to the sulking blonde with a small smile in his direction. Knowing very well he was extremely ticklish, I lightly poked his side. "Whatchya doin' there, Deidara?" I sang.

He immediately blushed and smacked my hand away, trying not to laugh. "No! Don't…do that. You know I hate it."

"I know, that's why I do it. So why're you sitting here?" I asked. He turned his head away. I sighed. "Deidara…I love your costume, it's very nice. I'm not trying to ignore you, I just don't want to spoil you even more than I already do, that's why I'm not making a big deal out of it. Kay?" He looked back at me, but he still looked upset. I think that's what broke it. That adorable look on his face obliterated the strength I was using to hold back. I still stayed calm, somehow, but those deep, downcast, blue eyes looking at me, the slight head tilt and that so cute pout just blended in with his smooth voice when he spoke to me…

"I just want you to love me…"

I lost. Faster than he could even say anything about it, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into my room, making sure to lock the door. When I looked at Deidara, he looked confused. That look disappeared when I pulled him against me and firmly, but softly, kissed him. It was quick, but loving nonetheless. Deidara smiled happily, showing he could feel, now, how I felt about him. I, on the other hand, still couldn't comfortably handle the adorable blonde in the puppet outfit. I was already breathing a little harder than I should…

"Deidara…" I breathed, so soft and quiet only he could really hear me. "I've always loved you…I never wanted to hurt you, that's why I couldn't tell you…"

"What do you mean?" the blonde puppet asked.

"I didn't want you to worry about me every time I had to do something dangerous, and knowing that maybe one day I won't make it back…" I looked down at our bodies pressed together.

"Danna…I don't care. I'll always be with you, and make sure you're okay…you've protected me all this time…"

I could only smile at him and pull him closer to me to kiss him again, this time forcing his mouth open to slide my tongue around his, and around every other part of his delicious mouth that I could reach. Deidara moaned into the kiss and slid his hands up to push of the dark cloak I was wearing. I was still wearing clothes underneath it, but that took care of my biggest problem right now. Then I realized something.

I gently pulled away from the blonde's eager mouth. "Deidara…" He looked at me, eyes filled with lust and wanting. "There's no way…I'm taking that outfit off you."

"What?" he asked, slightly shocked and confused.

I only smiled and shook my head. I slowly stepped forward, forcing him to walk back until he was against the wall. With a somewhat evil smirk, I took another few steps until I had him pinned against the wall and placed my hands on either side of him. I stood a bit straighter to force him to look up, then as soon as he did I dove on his neck, covering it with licks and gentle kisses.

"Danna…" I wrapped my arms around the younger boy's body and continued my assault. I pressed him harder against the wall, pushing my leg between his to force them open. He moaned loudly when I started grinding against him, making him noticeably harder. I slowly slid my hands down his body and pushed down his black pants, which were actually more like tights now that I actually felt them.

Deidara gasped at the sudden feeling of cool air, but that feeling only lasted a few seconds before I was grinding against his erect manhood once more, earning more delicious, high-pitched noises from him. I was so hard it hurt; I just wanted to ram his pretty little ass…

I felt the blonde start to undo my own pants and I pulled away from his neck to look into the beautiful ocean eyes. They were glazed over so much he almost seemed inhuman. While he still worked on getting my lower half exposed, he quickly jumped forward and licked inside my open mouth. I growled at the action. I couldn't help myself anymore; I pushed the blonde's hands away and pushed down my own pants and underwear to free my throbbing member. Once we were exposed where it was necessary for the course of action, I pulled the beautiful blonde hair to tilt his head back and pushed three fingers into his waiting mouth. He gladly took them in and sucked them as seductively as possible. A normal person might have cum from just that.

Once I was sure my fingers had had enough, I pulled them away. I pulled the blonde boy closer to me and worked on licking and nipping at his ear. Then I lowered one hand down to his perfect ass, sliding my hand underneath to grab his thigh and pull his leg up. I slowly eased the first slick digit into his entrance. I knew I'd have to wait for him to get comfortable. Deidara whined quietly at the intruding object. As soon as he was used to it, I slowly thrust the digit in and out, never ceasing the torment on his ear.

Soon he was ready for a second finger. That he gladly took, and the third one too. I stretched him until he was almost ready, scissoring and thrusting inside. However, I didn't pull back when I thought he was stretched enough. I continued pushing inside, curling the wet digits, searching for that special spot of his. I couldn't quite hit it though.

So, I'll save that for something much bigger to find. I pulled away from the boy's ear and once again kissed him, softer this time.

"Relax, Deidara," I whispered. I picked him up and wrapped his legs around my waist, gently rubbing his pale thigh.

"But…my outfit…" he whined.

"Oh, right," I said. I pinned him against myself and the wall so I could unbutton the black jacket and peel it off of him, throwing to the side. "There. Looks better without the jacket."

Deidara huffed but I didn't give him time to complain about it. I grabbed his hips tightly and rammed into his tight ass. And it really was tight. I wanted to just pound him into ecstasy, but I distracted that by leaning my head against his shoulder and drinking in the beautiful noises that left his pretty, perfect lips. I waited for a while until he finally managed to breathe out a soft whisper of my name and told me to move. I slowly pulled out almost completely, then slammed right back inside, earning a loud, pained cry. I didn't like him in pain. So, for the next one and moved both him and I a bit to get a different angle. I thrust back inside. Still nothing. I started at a slow and gentle pace. I could tell he already felt he was about to break in half. He was still really tight too. I kept the same speed but started to thrust harder into him, changing my angle one more time. I almost completely stopped and slowly pulled out again, then slammed back in harder than I had before. And…

The loud, pleasure filled cry that broke from the small blonde beauty was breathtaking. Absolutely breathtaking. It was a loud cry that was full of sin and pleasure and lust, yet strangely harmonic and just beautiful. It was hard not to immediately climax then and there…

I smirked. "I found your sweet spot…" I whispered right next to his ear. I started a faster pace, hitting that spot continuously.

"Aah, Danna…aaah!"

With Deidara's moans I knew it wouldn't be long before we both came. My thrusts became more erratic, making Deidara moan louder. I growled. A few more thrusts and I wouldn't be able to hold back. I leaned next to Deidara's ear one more time and whispered, soft yet dark, "Cum for me, Deidara."

That sent the beautiful blonde over the edge. With another angelic, loud cry of my name, he came on both of our stomachs. The tightening walls around me made me release as well, shooting out into the boy. We both slid down the wall, panting heavily. I pulled my now limp member out of the blonde puppet. He looked up at me still panting and smiled.

"You ruined my costume…"

"Well…I don't think you need it anymore," I said. Deidara smiled, and I did too.

Deidara reached his hand down underneath his thigh and pulled his hand back up to glare at his hand. "So weird…" he said to himself. My smile widened when a thought came to me. I grabbed the boy's leg, startling him, then pulled it up and began licking the inside of his thigh. I heard him moan and I looked up into his eyes. Suddenly we both had more energy to goy again…

I woke up on November first feeling happy and weightless. I rolled over in my bed to see my blonde puppet still lying next to me, asleep. I smiled and softly kissed the top of his head. "I love you Deidara…" I said quietly, brushing away loose strands of hair. I just barely noticed the small smile that stretched across his mouth.

"I love you too, Sasori…"

**_ THE END! I know, I threw my OC in there, and everyone knows about Obito, but I tell my stories how I want! My usual Naruto OC is usually a girl called Akuma-ko, buuut, same person, same me. Just the more updated version. Anyway, hope you liked it! ^^_**


End file.
